The Fall
by IHeartUCato
Summary: This is Marlene's POV of the night she "jumps" off the Dauntless compound. "All of a sudden I take a step back and then the controlling is gone. I'm in control. I'm in a freefall." R&R and ENJOY! T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N- Here we go. I've wanted to do this for a while, but I never had the inspiration. But listening to my "emo" music as my friends call it, here it is.**

I don't understand this. It's the middle of the night and not only am I awake; I'm moving. And I'm not in control. It takes me a moment to realize what's happening; this is just like before. Before when we ended up killing all those people. There was a minute when I was clearheaded and confused as to why I couldn't move until...

Until the simulation took over and changed everything.

I try to fight it, to gain control of my body again, and somewhere in my head I know it's pointless; I'm not Divergent. That doesn't stop me though. I fight it and fight it until I don't understand. Why am I trying to fight myself? That doesn't make any sense. I just want some fresh air is all.

As I walk to the stairs to get up onto the roof, I see Christina. Does she need some air too?

"Marlene? Are you okay? What's going on?" She asks walking up to me.

I want to tell her that I'm fine, that I just need some air, but the words won't come out of mouth. I can't stop walking either. Instead, a sentence pops into my head and I feel compelled to say it to her. "Gather the Divergent. This is a message to them."

I push past her, but I still hear her sharp gasp and a quiet, "Dear God no."

I want to ask her what's wrong, but I don't. She's probably fine. Just confused about what I told her. But why? It was a perfectly normal sentence...

I push open the staircase door and walk up through the stale air, encouraging my need for fresh air.

When I finally make it to the top, I breathe in the wonderfully cool night air and I notice Hector and a small girl with a beautiful green streak in her hair are standing at the edge staring at me, but not _really _staring at me. It's the same place where my feet are taking me. Those two might want some company.

After what could be a couple seconds or millennia, I hear a distant bang. Like a door or something. I don't see it though. I need to talk. Now.

"I have a message for the Divergent." I say as well as the girl and Hector. I keep staring at the wall in front og me as the wind whips my hair and clothes around. We're so high up. It's wonderful. We wait a moment before I hear something like someone stepping forward. Maybe it's a Divergent. "This is not a negotiation. It is a warning. Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to the Erudite headquarters, this will happen."

All of a sudden I take a step back and then the controlling is gone. I'm in control. I'm in a freefall.

I don't have time to scream. I gasp and try to stop myself, but it's useless. I'm falling off a building with nothing to grab onto.

I then remember the little girl and Hector standing beside me, affected by the simulation as well. But I remember someone else there. They'll try to save them right? I look up to try to see them and I see them being caught. I don't see who catches the girl, but I see a flash of blond hair and a glimpse of a face grabbing Hector.

Tris.

She didn't save me. She is the reason I will die. Things were just starting to get good with Uriah and now I'll be dead and unable to enjoy it. I hate her. But I can't. I understand her. Lynn has Shauna who is in the hospital and is probably paralyzed; she can't lose Hector too. And that girl, she was too young. The Erudite have no sympathy. They are ruthless and truly do only care about knowledge.

So I can't hate Tris, no matter how much I want to.

Instead, I use my last moments to think about my friends. Lynn. The bossy, sarcastic, rude and beautiful girl she is. She is my best friend and always will be, even when I'm dead. I trusted her with everything, and she with me. I'm the only one who knows why she shaved her head; why she acts how she does; why she was so heartbroken when I kissed Uri.

Uri. I love him. I love him with everything I have. I love the way his smile can light up the whole room. How his immaturity can make even the worst of days seem better. How he can make anyone laugh in even the most serious situations. How he was always there for me.

I close my eyes and imagine their faces one last time. Uri smiling like always and Lynn's near-constant frown. I smile against the wind pulling me down and yet trying to push me up. I feel like I weigh a million tons but as light as a feather.

I feel free, yet oh so confined.

I open my eyes and watch as the ground zooms up at me, and I feel oddly at peace.

_I love you. I love you both_. I imagine myself telling Lynn and Uri. I don't feel scared. One of my fears was of death. Facing it in its truest form, I have conquered that fear.

**A/N- How was it? It was saddening right? That was my goal as mean as that sounds. I'd love your guys' opinion. At the beginning, I thought that if the simulation was going to work, it would have to take over while they're conscious right? So that's what I did. LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
